The Calon Series: Faithful Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: It's Calon's first birthday. And a VERY special day for Regina and Emma.


Faithful Heart

When Henry had had his first birthday, Regina had wanted to have the biggest party known to man, and at the same time, had wanted a day just the two of them not sharing Henry with anyone. Calon's first birthday was tomorrow. Regina and Emma had been discussing it for weeks. Henry had come up with some ideas and given his opinion on their plans.

They had decided to open up their home and have an afternoon of activities so that people could come and go. There was to be a bouncy castle and ball pool in the garden. David had offered, with Henry's help, to be the 'men' and be in charge of the bbq. Granny offered to make sandwiches and table food and Mary Margaret would help Emma decorate with balloons, bunting and streamers. Regina had insisted she make the cake.

Emma had put up no argument on that one; for two reasons. She was a terrible cook. She could manage to feed herself and her family if push came to shove. Regina had given her lots of help and lessons on cooking when she realised Emma couldn't be left alone in the kitchen without smoke featuring in anything she did in there. But she couldn't do anything as fancy as bake a cake. But the other reason was Regina's attitude. In the past she did everything herself. Not just because she was independent and didn't need anyone, but because she selfishly wanted to do things. She didn't want to share and she especially didn't want to share her son: the only light in her life. She jealously held things to her and would attack any that tried to push their way in. When she had found herself pregnant and unable to face the thought of this new child, Emma Swan had forced her way through Regina's barriers and slowly, very slowly, she had found herself sharing and giving. First it had been allowing Henry time with Emma. Then she had started to share something of herself with Emma. With Emma's constant reassurance that she would do anything to help Regina, that she wouldn't abandon her and she wasn't there to take Henry away but to help with her family, Regina started to believe that doing it all herself wasn't the only way to hold onto family. But it was the moment that Emma laid Calon in her arms for the first time that Regina realised that sharing meant _more_ love, not less. It meant gaining rather than losing. It meant a real family. And in this last year since Calon's birth, Regina had blossomed. She could still be hard and cold. She still had her bitch from hell don't mess with me side to her. But when she was with her family she was warm and loving and kind. She showed her feelings easily and openly. She gave cuddles and kisses to her boys without a thought. And she was open and loving, in love with Emma.

And when people started offering to help with Calon's first birthday party, Regina didn't turn them down and push them away as Emma feared she might. Although Emma and Regina had planned it and knew what they wanted to organise, when others offered to help, Regina saw the opportunity to bring other people into her life as positive and she grabbed it with both hands.

But _no-one_ was making Calon's cake except for her.

So while Emma got Calon down for the night and Henry did his homework, Regina was in the kitchen finishing decorating the cake. It was a huge white cake in the shape of a 1 and had little red hearts iced all over it. Regina was just finishing writing 'Happy Birthday Calon' on the base of the cake when Emma entered the kitchen. It was the first time that she had seen the cake. "Wow Regina, that's incredible!" she gasped, "so how come I had a store bought cake for my birthday then if you have this talent?" Emma asked as she snuck her arms around Regina's waist standing behind her. Regina laughed but carried on icing until it was all done. She went to put the bag down, but Emma grabbed it and began kissing Regina's neck and round to her ear. "Say Queen, how about we take this bag and head on to bed. I've got some ideas for patterns I'd like to _lick_…" she growled the last word and bit down on Regina's earlobe. Regina squirmed and turned in her arms, linking her hands behind Emma's neck. She stood on toes to whisper in Emma's ear. "Hmmmm, Swan, is this a new kink, or am I finally seeing the real you…." And she latched onto Emma's mouth, kissing her hard and deep. Both women broke off, desperate for breath, and just as Emma was about to suggest moving upstairs, Regina turned her back to her once more and said "as exciting as that would be, we still have a lot to do for our son's party tomorrow." Emma started to groan in complaint and thunked her head down on the nape of Regina's neck. "But you don't understand, beautiful. You're soooo hot and I'm so desperate for you and I just _want_ you". Emma was whining she realised. Regina turned around once more, this time holding onto Emma's wrists and bringing her hands up so that she could kiss her knuckles. "Emma darling, I want his birthday to be perfect. I want to celebrate the birth of the little boy who brought me a whole family. I want to do it with you and Henry and everyone else who loves our sons. I want there to be fun and laughter and everything to go perfectly so that it will be a time to remember". Emma pulled one of her hands free and stroked down Regina's cheek. "Of course it'll be remembered, it's our sons first birthday. You've made the most amazing cake, he has some of the coolest presents, and the party will be a blast".

Regina looked down and Emma couldn't quite read the expression on her face. "There's another reason I want tomorrow to be perfect" Regina stated quietly as she looked back up at Emma through her lashes. "It's sort of our first anniversary….."

Emma's grin split her face and she threw herself at Regina, embracing her lovingly, but almost crushing her. "Oh Regina, we've never talked about it, but I've always felt that was when we began. I'm so happy that's how you feel too!" and she kissed her. And the kiss went on and on and on. Tongues delving and caressing. Hands searching moving over clothes, then under clothes to drift across skin. Moans echoing around the kitchen. Emma was the first to break away and she rested her forehead against Regina's. But Regina was the first to speak. "We shared our first kiss and it was so quick and there was so much going on, but it was amazing and… you had been so kind to me while I was pregnant. And then we kissed and I realised that I was falling for you. And I had just given birth and I was exhausted but kissing you …..and I can't believe its only been a year. Because it feels so new and yet it feels so established and right. And I just love you so much Emma. So much". She clutched Emma to her and breathed her in. Her nose was pressed against Emma's neck and she kissed lightly there. She could feel Emma swallowing heavily. "Re…." Emma cleared her throat and tried again, although her voice was still thick with emotion, "Regina, this has been the best year of my life. I'm so happy being Henry and Calon's mother. I'm so happy being part of a family, this – our family. But more than that, I love you. With or without the boys, this family, everything else. I. Love. You. More than anything or anyone I've ever known. And you're right. It's been far too short a time, but it also feels like it's been forever. I have loved you forever." Emma leaned in to kiss Regina again, but it was a much shorter, more chaste kiss this time. They stood together, just holding each other

Emma cleared her throat once more. "Listen Regina, Ruby and Granny and also Mary Margaret have offered to have Calon and Henry after the party so that we can have some time together just us, so that we can celebrate our anniversary". Regina's head shot up, ready to jump in with her opinion. Emma put her hand up "….but, I said thanks but no thanks. We'll celebrate, but our boys stay with us. I hope I did the right thing. It's just that Calon will always share his birthday with our anniversary and it hardly seems fair that he gets shipped off on his birthday – especially his first one. I want to be with him for the whole of his birthday, so I said no. I know that I should have checked with you first but…." And she looked down sheepishly. "Oh, Emma Swan, you are wonderful. Let's get this cake finished, wrap the presents and then get to bed early. We need to be up early to get everything organised in the morning. And of course, I'm not really tired enough for sleeping yet, so maybe while we're finishing off the cake and presents you can have a little think about a way to tire me out when we go to bed…" Regina was playing with the buttons on Emma's shirt as she was saying all of this, and when she finished what she was saying, she undid the top button and, biting her bottom lip in the way she knew drove Emma insane, she sauntered over to the sink and started washing the dishes. Emma walked over and stood behind Regina. "You have exactly twenty minutes. I'm going to finish the wrapping, I'm going to check on Henry and make sure he's in bed and then I'm going to be lying on our bed naked. Waiting. You had better not be too long" and she strode out of the kitchen. Regina shuddered at the delicious thought of the night ahead of her.

Emma rolled over in bed, entirely unsurprised to find the other side empty and the sheet cool to the touch, indicating that Regina had been gone for a while. Happily, Calon appeared to be having a little birthday lie in, so Emma quickly found a robe and headed downstairs. She went straight into the kitchen expecting to find Regina busy and with a long list of jobs for Emma to do. The only thing that indicated that Regina had been there was the coffee machine was on and there was extra made up for Emma. She grabbed a cup and resumed her search. Eventually, she found Regina in her office, seated at her desk, looking at her laptop while absently sipping from her cup. Emma watched her from the doorway for a moment. She could just gaze at this woman forever and never get tired of the sight. She was breathtaking. Regina had noticed her at the door and looked up, but Emma was clearly daydreaming. She smiled at her and eventually Emma's eyes focused and she saw the smile aimed at her. "Hey beautiful lady, what ya doing over there?" Emma sauntered over to her as she asked Regina. "Shouldn't you be rushing around doing party stuff instead of looking at your computer being all gorgeous?" she plonked herself down on Regina's lap and turned the screen to see what held Regina's attention.

On the screen was a photograph of Henry and Calon, taken underneath Regina's beloved apple tree. It was a favourite of Regina's and as the boys grew; she had taken image after image of them under her tree. But this was the first one. "I just can't believe it's been a whole year Emma." Emma jumped a little as Regina unexpectedly spoke. "A whole year of happiness. Thank you" and she planted a kiss on Emma's cheek. Emma turned her face and grinned. Regina matched her smile. Neither said any more, they just looked into each others eyes and somehow they were able to convey every thought, every feeling. Their silent communication lasted for all of about thirty seconds. Somehow Emma managed not to fall off Regina's lap as Henry burst in through the door just ahead of a crawling Calon.

Emma got off Regina's lap and retrieved Calon as he was heading for the low table that he seemed to head butt every time he was in here. As she swung him up in the air, she looked to Henry and Regina, and is if rehearsed they all broke into singing Happy Birthday. Calon clapped his hands and giggled as Emma bounced him up and down on their way to the kitchen. Once the birthday breakfast was done, Emma went and got Calon's presents, so that they could have a family moment before the party began. Calon happily ripped everything open without really caring what was inside each present, so once he'd made the mess and crawled through all the paper, his presents were tidied away and the paper was thrown out and the organising of the party started.

People started to arrive to help, decorations were put up, the bouncy castle and the ball pool were set up and food was prepared. The table with presents started to fill up and before she knew it, Regina had a house and garden full of people. She was stood in the empty kitchen looking out at everyone through the window, just about to get the cake for Calon when Henry entered the room. "Hey Mom, you're not hiding in here are you?" Regina shook her head as she turned to look at him, but he could see uncertainty in her eyes. He reached out and put his hand on her arm. "Mom?" he looked at her worried. "Don't worry Henry, I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this. It seems so strange to have everyone here for us. It's taking a while to get used to". Henry put his arms around his Moms waist and hugged her tight. She dropped a kiss on the top of henrys head.

"And I've got you to thank for all of this Henry". Henry looked up at her surprised _and _puzzled. "How Mom, what do you mean?" "Well, Henry, if you hadn't gone looking for your real mom, then none of this would have happened. You set the ball rolling darling and I don't know if I can properly explain how much that means to me" Regina started to get emotional as she spoke. Henry squeezed her tight and said "Mom, you don't need to thank me. I'm glad it's all worked out. For us all." He went to move away and then he turned back and looked her in the eye. "Listen Mom, you keep saying it and I need to correct you. You keep calling Emma my real mom. She's my birth mother and you're my adoptive mother. But you're still my real mom. You brought me up and did all the looking after me and loving me. I might not have your blood in me, but it doesn't mean you're not my real mom. So stop saying it please. I have two 'real' moms now and I know how lucky that makes me." Emma came into the kitchen a few minutes later to find out where Henry and Regina were and walked in on Regina crying and Henry comforting her.

"Hey you two, what's all this?" and Emma put her arms around them both. Regina straightened up and moved over to the sink, using a towel to wipe her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked back at two worried faces. "Sorry about that, just a bit emotional I guess". Emma looked at her horrified and dramatically clutched a hand to her chest "Oh no, you're not pregnant again are you!?" Emma grinned cheekily at her, until Regina threw the towel at her head. "Very funny Swan!"

Emma picked up the cake and carried it out to the garden where Calon was sitting in the ball pool throwing balls out onto the lawn. Regina went to retrieve him and brought him to the cake and the crowd gathering around it. Emma was putting the candles onto the cake – small blue star candles – and as Emma caught Henry's eye and winked Regina knew there was a hidden meaning there that she would have to ask about later. Candles were lit and the loudest rendition of the birthday song began. As it finished, Regina bent over the cake with Calon and encourage him to blow. He managed to snuff one out, while she blew the rest. A cheer went up and Calon clapped and giggled happily. Photos were taken and the cake was cut and passed around.

All too soon, people started to make their way home and just a few were left cleaning up. By seven o'clock everyone had gone and everything was tidied away. The family were sat in the living room looking at and playing with Calon's presents, Emma and Regina cross legged on the floor with Calon and Henry on the sofa assembling one of the new toys. It was a perfect family moment and then Henry noticed the time. In the most obviously over-dramatical way, Henry stretched his arms high above his head and let out a huge yawn. "Wow, I'm really tired after today, I think I'm going to go and read a comic in bed and have an early night." Both moms managed to hide their laughter at his attempt to give them some alone time. Regina recovered first "Are you sure darling, it's still very early and we could put a movie on or something if you wanted". "NO! Um, I mean, no, it's okay, I'm gonna head up to my room and you two can, you know, do whatever". Henry stuttered and stumbled his way out of the room, a blush starting to colour his cheeks. Regina and Emma looked at each other and were just about to burst out laughing, when Henry exploded back into the room. "Wait! Before you, ….whatever,….." and he waved his arms at them trying not to think about what they might do when he wasn't there. He bent over and kissed first his Mom and then his Ma. "Happy anniversary to you both. I love you Mom. I love you Ma" and he backed out of the room. Both women giggled at his embarrassment and Regina picked up Calon. "Come on young man, you've had a big day, with lots of excitement. Let's see if we can get you to go down without a fight!" Regina took Calon upstairs and settled him in his crib. He fought sleep for as long as her could, but eventually, his eyelashes stopped fluttering and rested on his cheeks. Regina gazed at him over the side of the cot, still amazed that he was here and he was hers. She leaned over and whispered softly "I know we don't talk about him, but your daddy would have loved you. I can see him in you sometimes when you smile. If you grow up to be half the man he was, you'll be amazing". Regina kissed her fingertips and touched them softly to his cheek then quietly left the room. Passing Henry's room, she pushed the door open and checked in on him. He had fallen asleep with comics all over his bed, so she picked them up and tucked him in, careful not to wake him. He was growing up far too quickly, but he was still her little boy.

When Regina went back downstairs she was met with silence and all of the main lights turned off. She hesitated, wondering if she should go back upstairs and see if Emma was waiting for her in the bedroom – they had talked about celebrating after all! But then she heard music and it seemed to be coming from the garden. She followed the sound and found Emma sitting under the apple tree, a blanket spread out on the ground with a wine bottle and two glasses. There were a few lit candles and the CD player, but otherwise it was a simple scene, with Regina feeling that Emma appeared to glow in the middle of it all. Emma held out her hand to her and Regina took it, lowering herself onto the ground between Emma's legs. She nestled back into Emma's embrace and raised her mouth for a kiss. "I love you Emma" she drawled as she drew back from her and rested her head against Emma's shoulder. "I love you too" Emma replied and kissed the side of her neck. They sat in silence for a long time just softly touching and enjoying the silence of being together. "You okay with us not doing something more exciting or memorable to celebrate our first year together, beautiful? I don't want you to be disappointed. I want to do anything I can to make you happy love". Regina turned slightly in her arms and kissed her chin. "This is perfect Emma. Anything else would have required babysitters and you were right to say no to that because I want my family together on an occasion like this. And I'm just too tired to do anything big and exciting" and she laid her head back down on Emma. Emma looked down at her "So, um, just how tired are you? Too excited to ummmm…?" and she raised her eyes to the bedroom window. Regina softly blew out a laugh. "Oh darling, I'm never too tired for that!" and she kissed Emma, cupping her cheek with her hand and stroking her soft skin. They remained silent for a while longer until Emma cleared her throat and pushed Regina forward a little.

"What's wrong Emma?" "Sorry, Regina, I'm just trying to reach something behind me" and with that she pulled Regina back against her. Regina turned again and nuzzled at Emma's neck, placing kisses against her collar bone and humming against her skin. "Regina?"…. Regina carried on placing soft kisses anywhere she could reach. "Regina, babe, stop just one moment I need to say something to you". That had Regina's attention. Fearing the worst she looked up at Emma. Emma looked nervous and this did nothing for Regina's confidence. Surely she wouldn't be breaking up with her would she? Not today not after everything that had been said between them about their happiness. Was it only last night in the kitchen that Emma had told her she had loved her forever, before going on to whisper promises of love as she make love to her. Had she done something wrong?

Emma didn't pick up on Regina's uncertainty because she was battling with a bad case of nerves herself. So she ploughed straight ahead hoping she wouldn't lose her nerve.

"Regina, I've been trying to work out what to say to you for days. I've been writing stuff down then screwing up the paper cos nothing seems right. So I'm just gonna say what I feel and hope that it's enough." Regina tried to interrupt, tried to stop Emma from saying something that would end their relationship and break Regina's heart. But Emma kept on talking.

"So, here it is. I want to marry you Regina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy and love you and be everything you need. And I know I get stuff wrong. I irritate the hell out of you sometimes and when we argue I make you so angry that I'm scared you might leave me. But if you'll have me, I'll do everything I can to never let you be unhappy or feel unloved ever again. I'll try to never hurt you, and if I do, I'll make it better. I'll love you whether you say yes or no, but I really just want to be your wife and say that I'm yours. Because I am yours Regina. Always and forever, I'm yours. I want to give you your happily ever after."

Regina felt light headed. She wondered if she had stopped breathing at some point. She was _so _not expecting that from Emma. She gulped in air and wiped the tears that were on her cheeks. When had she started crying? She looked down at her hands that were twisting together and drew a breath ready to look at her lover. Bracing herself she met Emma's eyes. Emma was biting her bottom lip and had tears in her eyes. She looked like she was about to burst into tears or maybe have a stroke. She opened her mouth to speak and Regina put her finger against Emma's lips.

A thousand thoughts ran through Regina's mind at once. All the reasons for not doing this. All the excuses she could give to save face and not ruin their relationship. She opened her mouth and looked Emma straight in the eye.

"Yes"

She breathed out. A rush of air changing their lives forever. Emma's face lit up. "Really? You really mean it?" Regina nodded her head, surprising herself with the happiness she felt. Surprised at just how right it felt. At just how much she wanted this – even though she hadn't realised it was what she wanted. Their lips met, hungrily, passionately and noisily. As if in that moment they could climb inside one another. They drew back from their passion but carried on kissing. Eventually Emma pulled back and Regina groaned her displeasure. "There's one other thing Regina" and she produced a small square box from behind her back. Regina took the box and opened it with shaking hands. Inside was a white gold band with a solitaire diamond mounted on it. It wasn't huge, but it was perfect. Regina gasped and took the ring out of the box, one hand covering her mouth. "Put it on Emma, please, put it on my finger". Emma took her left hand and lovingly slid it onto her finger, kissing it once it was in place. "I know we can't legally marry yet Regina, but this is a promise. One day I'm going to make you my wife and we'll get our happy ending. But until then, I'm going to tell you every day how much I love you and I'm gonna do my best to make you happy." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina softly on the lips. "Oh Emma, just keep being you. That's all you have to do, that's all I need. You're my one true love Emma".

The music carried on playing, the lovers carried on kissing and caressing and their special day; Calon's first birthday and their first anniversary, now had en extra meaning; another reason for celebrating.


End file.
